Te tomaré una foto
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Haru quería una foto de Tsuna, solo de él.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.** De la autora **Akira Amano. **Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro más que para pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Summary:** Haru quería una foto de Tsuna, solo de él.

**Notas del Autor:** Personalmente, no me gusta mucho esta pareja pero por alguna razón—que adjudico a una sobredosis de ositos de goma—se me ocurrió este pequeño relato aunque no precisamente a favor (aunque tampoco en contra) del Haru/Tsuna, o como sea que se les denomine en el fandom de KHR. Sip, aún no me aprendo eso de emparejar por números.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— Te tomare una foto —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Haru quería una foto de Tsuna.

No de Tsuna con Yamamoto, Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin, el adorable Reborn y el idiota de Gokudera. No. Haru quería una foto de Tsuna, solo de Tsuna. Una foto que mostrara su pequeño rostro ovalado, iluminado por esos grandes y expresivos ojos castaños. Haru quería una foto así, una donde pudiera perderse en su enorme sueño, donde por las noches podría dedicarle los más largos y dramáticos suspiros

Pero haru no quería la foto con Tsuna que tenia Kyoko. No esa foto donde ambos jovencitos permanecían con sonrisas, uno tímido, la otra luminosa, esa imagen no era algo que deseara Haru. Ella quería solo una foto de Tsuna, sin ella como estorbo, tomarse una fotografía con el joven tal y como lo había hecho Kyoko sería arruinar una imagen que pudo haber sido perfecta. Una imagen de Tsuna, solo de Tsuna.

Sí, Haru quería una foto de él.

Por eso, cuando fue la graduación del joven capo y sus guardianes del Namimori-Media, ella asistió entusiasmada, mucho más entusiasmada y nerviosa que los propios chicos, incluso olvido que en ese mismo instante se estaba celebrando su propia graduación en Midori. Ella sonrió, vitoreo y aplaudió hasta el cansancio y luego, dos veces más efusiva que de costumbre, se acercó donde sus amigos o más precisamente donde Tsuna quien le preguntó extrañado si ella no debería de estar en su escuela pero ella solo le restó importancia con un gesto y una sonrisa avergonzada, y sacó de su bolsa color rosa una pequeña cámara fotográfica, alegando lo grandioso que sería plasmar ese momento para la posterioridad. Y funcionó, Tsuna aceptó, pero no solo él sino también el resto de los chicos. Cinco fotos fueron tomadas ese día, fotos grupales y no es que fueran malas pero no eran lo que quería Haru.

Infló los cachetes en un gesto de lo más infantil pero completamente decidida a cumplir su objetivo. Su primer intento fue en el momento justo que Tsuna sonreía de forma a dulce y melancólico hacía la fachada de la escuela, era una imagen hermosa pero, lamentablemente, el pequeño Lambo saltó hacía el castaño exigiendo atención causando que la foto solo mostrará una mancha borrosa. El segundo intento fue cuando, en la comida de celebración, Tsuna permanecía de pie comiendo algunos postres que había hecho su madre para ese día, Haru enfocó rápidamente y justo cuando apretó el botón de la cámara Kurokawa Hana apareció en escena y otra imagen fue desperdiciada.

Su tercer y cuarto intento surgieron mientras Tsuna paseaba por el restaurante de Yamamoto, lugar donde se hacia la fiesta, en ambas ocasiones el pequeño Reborn apareció de la nada dando patadas voladoras—"Para la buena suerte"—los siguientes tres intentos fueron igualmente frustrados, dos de ellos por el idiota de Gokudera.

Oh, como odiaba Haru a ese estúpido "_Cabeza de pulpo_".

Sus últimos intentos fue en el momento que todos comenzaban a despedirse. Pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Irritada por sus fallidos intentos resopló molesta y se dirigió directamente donde el chico— ¿Puedo tomarte una foto, Tsuna?—Preguntó y el aludido parpadeó confundido por unos segundo mientras su autoproclamada mano derecha gruñía molesto comentarios tan comunes como: _—"El decimo no tiene por que cumplir tus caprichos, mujer estúpida"—_o_—"Piérdete de una buena vez"_

¿Por qué Gokudera no podía cerrar la boca?

— Está bien, Gokudera, no me molesta—Dijo Sawada de forma calmada a su guardián y luego volvió su atención hacia la jovencita frente a ellos—Estaría feliz de tomarme una foto contigo, Haru.

La chica sonrió pero negó rápidamente—No, no, solo quiero una foto tuya, Tsuna.

El castaño la miró confundido junto a un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres tu una foto del Decimo?—Haru miró molesta a Gokudera.

—Eso no te importa, estúpido simio.

El chico más alto gruño.

— Eh… Haru ¿No crees que eso sería un poco extraño? Mejor que se una foto juntos, no tenemos ninguna así ¿Verdad?

— Pero…

— ¡Ya escuchaste al Decimo!—Rugió el albino y arrebató de forma brusca la cámara de las manos de Haru—Así que acabemos con esto rápido—E hiso un gesto para que la chica se acomodará cerca de Tsuna.

El castaño sonrió a la cámara y Haru miró decepcionada a Tsuna, a Gokudera y de nuevo a Tsuna— ¿Qué demonios haces, idiota? ¡Tienes que mirar a la jodida cámara!

La chica miró molesta al guardián de la tormenta mientras el futuro líder de los Vongola reía nervioso. Sin más opción Haru suspiró resignada y aferrándose al brazo de Tsuna sonrió hacia la cámara. Gokudera gruño y de mala gana tomó la foto.

Y así termino su día. Con un montón de fotos pero ninguna era la que quería.

Veinte años después, cuando el hijo mayor de Haru encontrará esa colección de fotos mal enfocadas de Sawada Tsunayoshi, guardadas tan celosamente en un bello cofre de madera junto a otros valiosos tesoros de juventud, Haru se limitaría a encogerse de hombros ante su infantil interrogatorio, y con un melodramático suspiro respondería con aire soñador:

— Haru… solo quería una foto de Tsuna

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Soy yo o esta Haru sonó un tanto obsesionada con Tsunayoshi… Uhmmm, misterio.

**RB**, out.

**.**

**.**


End file.
